Thanks for Being There
by MissAntelope
Summary: Some of the many various instances that show Percy and Annabeth comforting each other. Includes situations from the book and some that I make up. Enjoy! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks For Being There**

**Summary: Various times that Annabeth and Percy comfort each other when they are need. Includes situations from the books, and ones that I made up. Definitely Percabeth.**

**Rating: T for very mild language.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Rick Riordan.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N: This is my first story. Everything I write will probably be short. As I have heard others say: "Flames will make toasty smores". Enjoy! In this one, Percy and Annabeth are already grown up and live in their own apartment. **

Lightning storm

I lay in the bed with my nose in book about architecture. Hey, being the official architect of Olympus takes some work and research. Rain poured down making the windows rattle and the roof pound. The lamp made a small glow in the room that illuminated the bed and the face laying next to me.

Percy lay on his stomach with his arms stretched out and palm on the wall behind the headboard. His mop of shaggy, black hair covered his eyes which were closed, not allowing me to see his beautiful sea green eyes that I fell in love with the first time he came to camp halfblood. Softly snoring, I continue to read my book.

The lamp started to flicker. I stared at it for a while but continued reading until the rain slowly changed to hail. It was coming down even harder than before. Something was off. Zeus was probably pretty pissed. I didn't know what about though. I made a mental note to Iris Message Chiron first thing in the morning. The lamp made a pop noise and shut off. The laptop stopped charging and I saw a bright flash of lightning that lit up everything.

I glanced at Percy and he was now bolt up right at the sound of the thunder. I put my hand on his shoulder easing him back to bed and to sleep. Not so easy. Percy was always afraid of lightning storms. Zeus was not a real enemy but all children of Poseidon have a reason to fear him. Who would have known that the Hero of Olympus was afraid of such small storm. He started trembling and I could feel it from my side of the bed.

Acting like a child, he pulled the covers up and a pillow over his head. Grabbing Riptide, he hugged it to his chest. I lay on my side and watched him jump every time the thunder rolled and wince every flash of light he saw from inside of his eyelids.

It went on like this for a while. Two AM was early and it was pitch black in the sky but I could see the landscape with each lightning illumination. I finally had enough and pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed. My pajama pants brushed against my legs as I walked to the window silently cursing Zeus. I walked over to Percy's side of the bed. I had an idea for comforting him.

My hand caressed his back and he jumped. Massaging it in little circles, I slowly coaxed him up into a sitting position so he joined me with his legs hanging over mine. I grasped his hand and pulled him up and led him into the center of the room. He looked a bit distracted but I got his attention with a swift kiss. My lips met his and he relaxed. I felt his jaw unhook and shoulders give away from his stress. He pulled away and started to go back to bed and try to get into the fetal position to get scared again.

"Not so fast Seaweed Brain" I smiled and he returned it. Looking into his green eyes, I never broke the stare even when I placed his hands on my hips and squeezed them slightly. Before moving my hands around his neck and interlocking my fingers, I gave him a confident smile.

With the following crash, I moved us backwards. The next crash came somewhere from the west and I moved to the right. After moving in a small circle he finally caught on. The thunder made a slow beat for us to dance to. We were waltzing around the small apartment. We made spins, jumps, and shared a few giggles and laughs when we bumped into the doorway.

After the lightning died down, we got stuck with my head on his chest, slowly swaying back and forth. It was beginning to rock me to sleep. A large and loud yawn escaped my lips. He noticed, and picked me up bridal style. Carrying me back to the bedroom, he tucked me in and got in on his side. He was not tense anymore because he could swing me off my feet with ease. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel the short and hot breath on my neck. I felt safe. Secure. At home.

"Thanks Wise Girl"

I feel asleep to the sound of listening to him snore safely.

**A/N: Should I keep writing? Let me know if I really suck ha-ha. I will add some more. Read and Review please. If you have any ideas that relate to my idea, please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one is from the book. Instead of Annabeth comforting Percy, it will be Percy comforting Annabeth when they get out of the siren mess in book two. I noticed that it didn't go into detail. Here is my detail opinion of the Percabeth moment.**

I made an air bubble at the bottom of the sea and Annabeth finally got a large gulp of air. Her hair was wet and so were her clothes. I was perfectly dry. Being the son of Poseidon has its upsides. After she got control of her breathing and spit out the excess saltwater, she calmed down and took a few deep breaths. I steered the bubble towards the ship. At the speed we were going, it would take a few minutes to reach the boat.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders at an attempt to comfort her. I noticed her turn her head and could have swore that I saw a glistening tear roll down her cheek. I slowly rubbed her back in small circles. The depressed and sad look she had on her face made me feel the same way. I was worried that when she heard the siren's song, she lost her sanity.

She hiccupped very suddenly and clapped her hand to her mouth. The loud slap made an echo in the bubble. I jumped at the sudden movement. She was doing her hardest to hold back a sob but failed. It engulfed her shoulders and she broke out into heaving sobbing. I moved a hand to her arm and massaged it up and down the length of her arm. My other hand pressed her curly blonde head to my shoulder and stroked her hair down. It was so silky and smelled like lemon.

We sat like that for a while she was shivering from the cold. I willed the boat's ladder to reach down and reach us. We were still under water. She wiped her beautiful grey eyes free of tears. They were beautiful even if they were puffy and red. I waited for her to calm down and I started to ask her to get ready to surface the water so we could climb back on the boat.

"I need you to take a deep brea-"

"I'm sorry." she caught be by surprise. I could barely hear her with the earwax in my ears. I drew my eyebrows together. All I heard was a whisper come from her mouth. Her head rocked side to side as the "I'm sorrys" kept coming. I gave her shoulders a tight squeeze and gave her a confidante smile.

I had her prepare to take a gulp of air and I popped her bubble. Water came rushing in and I saw her cheeks fill with oxygen. Soon her and I were kicking our legs upward. I watched her slender and long legs propel her up. With the help of my current control, we were up in a few seconds. Her bangs plastered themselves on her forehead as she blinked away the water. Her eyes opened and looked at my face.

"It's ok. It will all be ok." I assured her.

We climbed up the ladder and I had her sit down and lean against the railing. I searched the lower deck for a blanket. I tossed around cotton, moth bitten, and dirt covered cloths. None of these would be acceptable for my best friend. I finally found a blanket that would keep her warm enough.

I ran back upstairs to the top deck. I lifted the blanket to show Annabeth my treasure find. She had her head laid back against the railing. Her eyes were closed. The swim she took definitely took everything out of her. Bags under her eyes were forming and I wished that I could see her brilliant smile again. Any sign that happiness was still in her tall and thin body would make my day. I stared at her for a while as she rested.

I decided not to make a loud noise that would startle her. I slowly and softly walked towards her and on my way, stepped on a creaky board. Stopping to make sure not a sound woke her, I saw her eyelids peel away to reveal the grey orbs behind them. The last tear left her eye as she turned her head and brushed it away. I casually walked the rest of the way and handed her the blanket and trying not to make it awkward. Her arms stretched out as if she were a baby wanting a bottle. Her grip on the edge of the blanket was strong as she wrapped it around her shoulders.

I went up to the wheel so I could steer the boat away from here.

I turned the circle to the left and never took my eyes of the girl sitting on the main deck.

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me if I made a few things up. It shouldn't be a whole lot. When Annabeth says I'm sorry, I know Percy couldn't have heard that because he had the wax in his ears but lets pretend that never happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Does anybody remember when Percy got hurt in Sea of Monsters? Well here's a reminder. While on the Princess Andromeda, Luke stabbed down into Percy's leg. When the party ponies come to the rescue, Chiron treats Percy's wounds. Percy describes it as fire. I don't know about you, but I think that would HURT! So I'm sure that he was in pain. Here is my take on how Annabeth comforts Percy with the pain he has. An you have been warned that it probably won't be exactly like the book.**

The party ponies came to a stop at a small camp. Percy's leg was a minor injury. Not as bad as some of the people I have seen come through Camp Half-Blood. There was one kid who got attacked by a manticore that couldn't come past the camp borders. It caught him in the arm with a poiso-…Sorry, the ADHD is kicking in. One of the real down sides to being a demigod.

I jumped off the centaur I was riding and ran over to Chiron. I helped Percy off Chiron's back. Which wasn't more of helping, more of almost getting crushed from supporting his weight. I stumbled under the extra weight but helped him straight up.

Tyson and Grover came over and sat down

Chiron opened his medical pack and started to gather materials he would need for Percy's wound. My hands moved them to Percy's hip and the back of his head as I helped him lay down. I grabbed a cloth from Chiron's stack of things. Pressure was applied to his wound by my hand. Percy winced underneath my hand and withdrew from my reach. Tyson and Grover looked a little worried but I knew Percy would be fine. I glanced at Chiron who was coming over with a glass of nectar, square of ambrosia, and some bandages.

"What did you get yourself into now child?" Chiron chuckled. Percy did the same but twitched his leg.

"Is brother going to be okay?" Tyson asked his one eye welling up and he wrung his large hands together."

"It's going to be fine, Tyson." Percy said reassuringly. He laid his hand on Tyson's knee that was kneeling next to him. I saw the connection between them. Percy looked up at me and smiled. His brilliantly white teeth and sea green eyes took my breath away for a second. I felt my face flush a little bit and I quickly took the initiative to shove the nectar in his face and have him suck some down. He never took his eyes off me.

Grover looked at him suddenly with a surprising look which puzzled me. **(Empathy link time! See what I did there? Hehe)**

The centaur folded his legs and started to pull away up Percy's jeans. They began talking about the quest and the golden fleece. I wasn't paying much attention so I let them talk.

A party pony came up to us. He was the one I saw with the googly eye glasses on. "Oh man, that don't look so good dude!"

Chiron didn't let him bother us. I was glad. I wanted His attention all on Percy's leg.

At one point, Chiron pushed a little too hard on Percy's thigh and he reeled back with his head pointed up. One hand shot to his leg and one hand grasped my hand. His grasp was hard and I could definetly feel my heart skipped a beat. His pain was my happiness. I know that sounds psychotic but the worse it felt, the harder he squeezed. It was nice.

"Sorry, Percy." Chiron whispered.

I was holding the hand of my best friend. It was sweet. Happy. And it made me feel special.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I want to you to know that my "chapters" are going to be short. Don't expect a lot. This is my first story so…I haven't gotten time to really work at it. This is my best. Enjoy! Probably will post something else soon so let me know if you want me to PM you are something like that. I would be more than happy to do that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I don't know where you are, but in my town, it is beautiful weather and we never get this pretty skies. So I had an idea that will be really good I hope. Hope you like it! In this story, the campers are back from Olympus and are celebrating their victory over Kronos. This one I kind of made up too.**

The sky was bright blue and the sea was a brilliant green. There were only a few fluffy clouds overhead and the breeze was soothing, cold, and smelled of salt. The salt under our toes was grainy and scratched my arms as I propped myself up. We have been laying on the beach towel for only five minutes but I could tell that our skin was becoming burnt. The sun was very bright and warm and shining directly onto our bare limbs.

I opened my eyes and looked to my left. Annabeth's curly princess like hair was gleaming and as beautiful as ever. It framed her face perfectly. Her head was turned my direction and her legs were bent and her knees were pointing towards the sky. One hand was under her head and another laying on her stomach. Her two piece swimsuit made her look very attractive. I was so lucky to have her as my girlfriend and more importantly, my best friend. The sun was tanning her skin and made her look like angelic.

I sat up and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and popped the top. I squirted some in my hand and rubbed my legs. I put some on my cheeks and ears. I shook Annabeth's shoulder and she woke up. She looked around and smiled when her eyes met mine. But she quickly looked away. I frowned. Something was off.

I handed her the sunscreen. I watched her apply the lotion to her long and thin legs. I offered my help but she pushed me away. She never does that. I turned on my side and looked at her perfect body. I expected her to do the same but she turned with her back facing me. I didn't want to look at her back. I wanted to look at the more beautiful side. Not that her back wasn't beautiful but I would prefer to look into her stormy grey eyes. I gripped her shoulder and propped myself up on one elbow.

"Percy. I'm sorry but I just need some time alone." She shrugged me off, got up and walked across the beach. She took a seat in the water. Hugging underneath her thighs and laying her head on her knees, she sat there for a while.

I was taken aback. She was perfect. I didn't want her to be upset with me. Anytime where I made a mistake could put our relationship at risk. She knows that I am a seaweed brain but what would happen if she had enough with me.

I began to think about all the times I could have pissed her off. There were so many possibilities that could have caused this. She took that knife for me. I forgot to get her a hot dog at the "Camp Half-Blood Celebration BBQ" or maybe it was the fact that I didn't kiss her goodnight. Or maybe it was because I took the bumpy road to my cabin at the beach. Montauk has two routes. One is quick, short, but on gravel, one is paved, smooth, but curvy and long. I was very focused on getting to the cabin as fast as I could, I didn't notice that she was wincing in pain from her wound every time I took a gravel bump to fast. Or maybe it was just her time of the month. Anyway, I didn't want to make her mad. She's amazingly good with a knife and the thought of losing her friendship would be torture.

I walked over to her and my feet hit the sea water. The water gave me immense strength. I felt fresh, strong, and like I could take on twenty seven dracaena and a chimera. I took a look back at the cabin and sat down next to her, mimicking her position. She turned her head away from me. I bumped her with my side and she gave a chuckled but then hiccupped. A wimpy tear rolled down her cheek. This was new. Annabeth Chase? Crying?

"Hey what's wrong Wise Girl?" I said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Nothing…"

"No something is definitely wrong. Did I do something?"

She furrowed her brows and sighed. She wiped the tear from her path. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"No. Absolutely no. Nothing you could ever do would anger me." I grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. I let her talk. The entire time she was, I caught onto every melancholy word.

Luke. Her friend for the longest time. Gone. Never going to come back. It stunned her and she was very sad. I never had a second thought about it. There was some good in Luke. When we burned his shroud, we said our goodbyes. We recognized the good he had in him when he stabbed himself to save the world but we never got the chance to see the side of him Annabeth saw. Her stories of Luke and her feelings for him were very complicated and adventurous. What made me feel better was that her romantic feelings always belonged to me.

"I just always thought he was kind, nice or…going to be with me" That hurt me a little bit.

"It's ok. Don't worry." I put my arms around her and hugged her tight, letting her know she was safe and okay now. She let her shoulders heave and let out a cry. She sobbed until sunset. Her eyes were red and puffy. As the sun made the sky pink and orange, I lifted her chin and cupped her cheek in my right hand. She met my green eyes and I looked into her bloodshot eyes and kissed her. It was a wonderful kiss and I felt like she enjoyed it. It gave our conversation closure. It was perfect. The setting, the time, and the place. I pulled back and look at her. She was beautiful.

I stood up and stretched my legs. The breeze was getting very cold. I gave her a hand and helped her up. I hugged her waist and walked slowly back to the cabin.

As we walked through the doorway, I could feel a new future beginning for us. She told me her problems and she leave them behind. She got her feelings out and now she could begin a new start. Fresh, and with her best friend, me.

**A/N: Just let me know if these are good. I would like to know if any of my readers have any suggestions of what to write. Based on this idea. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I am just REALLY enjoying writing these stories. Here is another. Hope it works out.**

**Annabeth knows their children will be ok at camp, but Percy being the overprotective father he is, he worries about everything. **

The day I gave birth to my oldest son, was the best day of my life. The next best day of my life was the birth of my daughter. Then, the next best day would have to be kissing Percy at the bottom of the lake after the battle at Olympus.

We were back at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and I made sure they were settled into the Poseidon cabin, where Charlie and Silena would stay. I kissed the mass of blonde curls on my 13 year old daughters head. Silena looked at me with her green eyes, just like her father, and I saw the hope, sadness, and excitement come from her eyes. I gave her a convincing and brave smile, reassuring her that we would show up for Christmas and every holiday.

I turned to my son and saw his grey eyes, the color of mine look back at me. This combination of Percy's hair and my eyes, I never got used to.

"Protect your sister. I love you two." I hugged him and pressed his pitch black hair to my neck, breathing in his smell. I couldn't believe we were leaving them here. I know Chiron was going to take close care of them, but the motherly instinct they brought out of me over the years still made me uneasy.

Percy and I were walking hand in hand down to the car. I looked back and my confidence returned when I saw Chiron laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around Siena's shoulder. I looked at Percy whose eyebrows were scrunched together. It worried me. I didn't want Percy to be stressed.

We hopped in the car and Percy started the ignition. I looked at him when the car never moved. His hand was rubbing his temples and his other arm rested on the window. He looked stressed. Concern built up in my guy and I reached over to him. I rubbed my hand against his arm. He looked up at me. I saw a small tear roll down his cheek. That hardly ever happens.

"Percy, is everything all right?' I asked. He wiped his salty tear away.

"It's just… They are my only children. I don't want to lose them. Charlie and Silena have been under our wing for the past 15 years. I know they are going to be safe but I just worry about them getting hurt. I want to protect them." I saw how much concern he felt over his children. I knew his fatal flaw would get him killed some day. Although I never though it would make him emotional. I felt guilty. Should I be more worried for them? I knew Chiron would be the best teacher for my children. I loved them more than anything and didn't want anything to happen to them, but Camp Half-Blood would keep them safe and well trained. I mean, Percy and I turned out fine, right?

"Charlie and Silena are going to be fine. Chiron is going to train them as well as they trained us. He will keep them safe. And you know that if anything goes wrong, Chiron will Iris Message us instantly. Grover is there with Juniper. They will keep them safe too, but you know nothing will go wrong right?"

He nodded his head and let off the brake. His grip on the steering wheel was tight and made his knuckles turn white. We drove a mile down the road and he didn't relax at all. I had him pull over to the side of the road. He took his nimble fingers and ran them through his black hair like he always does when he is under pressure or feeling nervous. His sea green eyes blinked several times and then glanced at me.

I grabbed his face and made our foreheads touch together. He closed his eyes and I reached up and kissed his lips. I felt him relax.

" How about visiting them next weekend? We can even pick them up early for Christmas break. You can practice techniques and combative on them. In the backyard." He smiled and this idea clearly made him happy. This man was the person I loved for the longest time. He was the father of my children. He would give his life up for us and I would do the same.

We drove the rest of the way to our house in peace. We were ok, the kids were ok, and everything was going to be better than ever.

**A/N: Good? I'm not sure this one was as good as the others. Sorry. It was short and probably not really well thought out. Oh well. Better ones are on their way! Thanks for reading and remember, review! I would love to hear what you think about my stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for so many reviews! I know three is not a lot, but it means a lot to me. Thanks for your comments. If you could see me, you wouldn't have seen a smile bigger than mine. I am doing the suggestion where Annabeth has the spider problem. They already have 2 children and live in their own house. I know I say this to much but: enjoy!**

The room was pink with flowers and sunshine wallpaper. Not my first choice, but my daughter enjoys it. She laid in her bed with the pink cover pulled up right underneath her chin. Her curly blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail reminded me of my wife.

I was sitting on the pulled up chair and I had the "Hungry, Hungry, Caterpillar" book open on my lap as I was reading it to her. As the last page turned I slapped the book closed and tucked her in. Silena's body was so small compared to the twin bed she now slept on. A year ago, we let her switch from a crib to a larger bed. It made her feel like an older girl. I kissed her forehead and put the book on the self. I turned the lights out and watched the automatic night light go on. The small glow lit up only a bit of her really girly room.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I called to her from the other side of the door.

"Stop it daddy!" she smiled and then giggled. The sweet laughter was cut short when I closed the door and heard it click shut. I went down the hall to Charlie's room and pushed open the door. I saw him reading a book.

"Ok buddy, time to put the book down." He looked up at me and frowned in disappointment. "Bedtime, Charlie"

He set the book down on the nightstand and switched off his Buzz Light Year lamp. He crawled into his bed and pulled up the sheet. I walked over to his bedside and grabbed his stuffed Bulls-eye horse. He grabbed it with his tiny hands and set it next to him. Making a home for the horse for the night.

I smiled and turned off the light and walked out. I walked into our bedroom hoping to find Annabeth. Our sheets were made and not crinkled. Where was she?

As if on cue, I heard a shrill shriek come from downstairs. In an instant, Riptide was uncapped and ready in my hands. I got into a fighting stance and raced down the stairs as fast as I could. If any monster was going to hurt my family, they were going to have to go through me first. I started thinking of moves, and reaction times as I turned the corner to the kitchen to find Annabeth cowering on the corner of the kitchen counter. Her perfectly painted toenails were slipping off the counter where we usually chop up vegetables and into the sink. Her hands were gripping her ears and her whole body was trembling. I scanned the room for a terrible monster that I was expecting to fight. There was no sign of any danger.

I recapped Riptide and walked over to Annabeth and reached out to her. She didn't take her beautiful eyes from the floor. I grabbed her hand and rested a hand on her shin. I took another look around the room. When I double checked for absolutely no threat, I pulled her into a tight hug. I heard Charlie and Silena walk down the stairs. The sound of their feet scrapping against the linoleum echoed throughout the silent house. I felt Annabeth tremble from beneath me. I looked back at the kids. I spoke to them in a firm voice.

"Go back upstairs. I will be up there in a bit." I saw Charlie grab his sisters wrist and pull her around the corner and back up the stairs. I turned my attention back to Annabeth. She was still staring at the ground. The kitchen cabinet was forcing her to have her head at an awkward angle. I guided her off the counter and into a stool. I pulled her face into my hand and lifted her chin. Her eyes slowly followed to mine.

"Percy… I saw a-a-a… SPIDER!" Her face was full of fear and shock.

The next thing that I did, I regretted. I looked at her and made a small giggle. She glanced at me with a mix of horror and anger.

"EXCUSE ME? When your own wife is afraid and-and… scared out of my wits! And you laugh?" I chuckled and dipped my head down to the counter. Her stare was burning through me so I stared at the granite.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She was really pissed off now but it only made me laugh harder. I threw my head back and cried to the sky. She was starting to smile a bit. She hung her head down and then raised it again. When I saw her eyes again, they were filled with happy tears. She burst into a fit of snickers and whole hearted laughs. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Her reaction was not what I expected.

I tucked a piece of golden hair behind her ear and looked into her grey eyes.

"Sorry, but-" I was attacked with another fit of hysterics. Our faces were turning red now.

"I know, I know, it's a stupid fear," She smiled again and I dragged her by the hand upstairs. She crashed on the bed in the master room. The paisley pillow came flying at my head. I dodged it with my ADHD and monster killing reflexes and threw it back at Annabeth. She hugged it to her chest and laughed until she rolled on her side with her face smashed into the covers. Charlie and Silena came into our bedroom and started laughing with us. Charlie jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down with laughter. Happy to see that their mother was ok, they were very glad to be messing around with us. I picked up Silena and let her jump on the bed with Charlie.

I watched my children have the time of their lives with us. I was so glad they didn't have a serious fear like Annabeth and I. Me, flying, and her, Spiders. I was so happy they had us to comfort them. When Charlie found his own Annabeth for him, he would have someone to be comforted by. I was glad they wouldn't be alone. I was so happy I wouldn't be alone, because I have Annabeth.

**A/N: Kind of a sucky ending, I know. I have been having a hard time thinking about how to close this story. I hope it was as good as the others I have written. Have a wonderful day! Please review-don't forget!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello. I don't really know what to write about. So here goes nothing. Oh, and I am bored, so don't have large expectations. Ha-ha! This is going to end up being a "I'm-freaking-afraid-to-fly-my-name-is-Percy!" story.**

I looked at the smiling faces of my dad and his wife and their children. The picture came in the mail with the plane tickets. Percy and I were sitting in the airport. I was really excited to see my father again. It was going to be a blast. Maybe a bit awkward with my boyfriend and father in the same room but I love them both. I don't give a shit if they don't get along (which I am sure they would), they would just have to please me when I am in the room.

"Remember, Percy, when you got a really bad karaoke song? You looked like a dork up on the stage! I loved it." He looked at me with his face red and flushed with embarrassment. Last weekend was my birthday and everyone was their to celebrate it. I got so many gifts from everybody. Percy got me a necklace with an seashell strung on it. Thalia got me a new polishing kit for my knife. Athena found a book on architecture and suggestions on what to build on Mt Olympus. Tyson crafted me a shield too! The present I wasn't expecting was from my father. I opened his card and out fell two plane tickets to San Diego. He wanted to see me and Percy again.

So that's where we are now. Sitting in the New York airport waiting for them to call our seat number. Before we came, Percy tried to convince me to go by another route of travel. Train, boat, or a car even but I reasoned with him that the second ticket was for him. He groaned and reluctantly continued packing his bags.

'Seats 15-23 are now boarding at gate C6. Thank you for choosing Alaska airlines."

I stood up and shouldered my purse. Percy stood up warily and followed me to the counter. We got our tickets approved and walked down the unstable hallway to the door of the plane. When the stewardess was in sight standing next to the plane, Percy tensed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him across the line and into the plane. He hesitated when his foot slid across the entrance but then kept following me.

His eyes were glued to the floor as we made our way back to seat 21 D and F. He sat down with his bag still in his lap. I gave him an assuring look. He handed me his bag and I slid it into the overhead compartment.

I took a seat next to him. I could see the nervous look in his green eyes when I looked at his profile. His leg was bouncing up and down and his hand had a twitch going from left to right. He ruffled his hair as he ran his hands through his hair. Him freaking out like this brought out the grey strands in his hair from holding up the sky.

"Hey, It's going to be over before we know it." He looked at me and looked back at his knees. I grabbed his hands in a ball and held them as the stewardess explained what to do in the event of a crash, only making him more nervous. I stroked each finger, feeling the calluses from fighting all the monsters and working on his sword techniques.

The pilot announced over the intercom that we would be taking off soon. The plane started rolling backwards and started its engine. Percy jumped in surprise when the generator began moving. When the plane accelerated Percy closed his eyes and gripped the arm rests like his life depended on it. As soon as the landing gear lifted off the runway, we were in the air. I looked at his face and he looked as if he were going to puke. His sweat was slowly gathering on his forehead as his face turned pale.

When the plane leveled out, Percy didn't look any better.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and set a hand on his knee. I rubbed my thumb in circles on the outside of his leg. He inhaled a big breath and raised his shoulders up. My head followed too and he relaxed a bit.

He looked outside in the window and quickly looked back and closed his eyes. His breathing increased and his eyes were squeezed shut in horror. I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled trying to make me think he was fine. I knew he wasn't.

We spent the whole flight in silence repeating the process. He would get scared and I would calm him down just long enough to have him get terrorized again. There aren't a lot of times where I get angry with the Gods but now is one of them. I have been trained to respect them but… When Zeus messes with my boyfriend it does not settle well with me.

When the stewardess came around to hand out complimentary drinks and snack mixes, I asked for three cups of ice chips. Percy barely ate his snack so I took the initiative to eat the bag full of pretzels and cheese nips.

"Hello passengers, we are currently 10 minutes away from our destination. Please return to your seats and get ready to land very soon. Thank you for choosing Alaska airlines."

I looked at Percy and he looked a little bit better. His black hair was smooth from the countless times he moved his hands through his hair.

"Did you hear Percy? We are going to be landing soon! Isn't that wonderful?" He leaned his head back on the headrest.

We rode the last of the trip in silence, together, holding each others hands. I felt the landing gear roll and bump onto the landing strip. As soon as we touched solid ground Percy looked completely relieved. He took a great big sigh and sunk into the seat. His head lolled over to look at me and smiled. He chuckled and got out of his seat as quickly as possible. He walked off the plane before anybody could get out of their seats. He got a few looks as he tried to get off the plane as casually and non-suspiciously as possible. I laughed to myself and opened the overhead compartment. I rolled my carryon into the airport lobby. I found Percy taking multiple gulps of cold and refreshing water at a water fountain.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Lets go see my dad." I gave him his carry on and we walked towards the exit.

"Annabeth! Over here!" I turned and Percy did in the way the voice came. I saw my father and his other family wave at us. I smiled and prepared for a week with them. I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him over to my family as I got tackled by my little brothers.

**A/N: Yay! I got another chapter out! Let me know how it is. I forgot Annabeth's family's name so… Just deal with what I got. Ha-ha! Thank you! Please read and review and I welcome any suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So…I am running out of ideas. Here is one that is the result of extreme boredom. I am supposed to be doing homework so I hope my parents don't find out. Here is a story about Percy trying to help Annabeth with the jealousy she feels for Rachel. I am not sure why but this one feels like it should be written from Annabeth's POV. This is just a random summer not a Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians summer from the books. Enjoy! WARNING: This one has language.**

I saw how Percy looked at her. I saw the concern she got from Percy. I saw Percy ask for her. I saw how Percy got when she told him she was going to become an oracle. I saw how Percy becomes when she touches him, or moves her hand across his knee when they were laughing a lot. I saw how he got when she was trying to control the out of control helicopter.

Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare. I hate her. **(I do!)**. I don't know if she feels the same about me. I know I had Percy as my boyfriend but sometimes, it didn't feel like that. I wanted to talk with him about it but I didn't know what to say.

Just before summer let out we had a free day at Camp Half-Blood. No learning, teaching, or having to study about monsters or practice fighting techniques. I was so excited to spend the day with Percy and my friends. It was lunchtime and I had just got done helping my siblings pack and was walking out the Athena cabin's doorway. I could smell the food from the porch as I walked down the steps. It was a mix of burgers, potatoes and a hint of farewell cake. Yum.

I took my seat at the Athena table and looked at Percy at the Poseidon table. Tyson was sitting next to him talking about the time he would spend under the water with The Lord of The Sea. I stared at Percy until he looked at me. He glanced at Tyson and moved his lips. Tyson looked up and squinted. Percy did the same and began scanning the crowd. Tyson looked at me with his big brown eye and pointed a big finger in my direction. Percy gave me goofy grin and waved his hand. I did the same as butterflies danced in a conga in my tummy. I know he was my boyfriend but I was still getting used to dating someone that hot.

When lunch was over we congratulated the new campers on their first year and handed out beads in the shape of a general cabin to represent all the cabins we built for the minor Gods this summer. It was a big success. Everybody helped. Even Rachel made her self useful. She was painting the cabins walls with pictures of fights, campers slaying monsters and the Gods.

The camp cheered for the long summer we had and said goodbye to everybody. I would be staying the year again. Percy would be going back to Goode High School. With Rachel. But I would spend the weekends with Percy.

I was sitting by Thalia's tree and holding hands with Percy talking about out our plans for this upcoming weekend. Rachel walked up to us and grabbed Percy and pulled him away from us. I sat there looking like a loner. I watched them talk and wondered how long it would be. Pretty soon, Percy's mom would come and I would have no time to say goodbye because that bitch would spend up all our time left together.

I finally saw Rachel point to the bottom of the hill and I looked. Sally was walking up the hill with open hands to help Percy load his bags. Crap, she was here already and I haven't said goodbye yet! I wanted Rachel to leave. I mean, they would see each other at school right? I only get to see him on weekends! UGH. I saw Sally stop and wait for them. Percy wrapped his arms around Rachel and gave her a tight hug. Now I was getting jealous. It should be me in his warm embrace. She walked away and boarded into her limo and took off.

I expected Percy to come back to me and say goodbye with the limited time we had left. Nope. He went straight to him mom. I was dumb struck. You've got to be kidding me. My jaw dropped and I stormed over to him. I don't care if his mother were there but I would give him a good talking to. My hands were clenched and my feet were stomping. He traded a few words with Sally and turned to me.

"Hey darling!" He said.

"What do you think you are doing exactly? I think I DO get a few minutes to say goodbye befo-"

He picked my up underneath my knees and shoulders, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"my mom is allowing me a few extra minutes for me to do some sappy romantic stuff. Sound good?"

I smiled. I would still have to talk to him about Rachel. He carried me to the beach behind Camp Half-Blood. He set me down on the beach and my feet sank down into the sand. I rolled up my jeans and sat down in the sand. Our orange shirts billowed in the wind.

"Percy. I need to ask you something…"

He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Of course, anything."

"Do you have feelings for Rachel? I see the way you look at her. She's rich, normal, and talented. If you like her, I don't want to go through the pain of having my boyfriend like someone else. So if you are going to dump me in a month, might as well do it know. I don't want to have a fake relationship."

I looked at his face after my rant. He had wide eyes and his eyebrows were drawn together. I felt bad. And then he began.

"Did Rachel accompany me on my first quest? Did Rachel rescue me when I was a guinea pig on Circe's Island? Did Rachel take a knife for me? Did Rachel help me through the Labyri- Ok she did… Do you think I would sacrifice my life when we were in Mt. St. Helens for Rachel? Do you think I love Rachel the way I do you? You need to know how much you mean to me Annabeth. You are so special and I am so fortunate to have you in my life. The truth is… I love you Annabeth."

Those words were the best I have ever heard in my life. I hugged him and gave him a kiss. It was the best I have ever experienced. He was such a good kisser. Our lips moved together like a symphony.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. I love you too." I kissed him again and walked towards camp.

Yep. Everything would be okay. It would be okay.

**A/N: Yeah… Another chapter. Going to bed now. Night! Suggestions please and reviews! Ha-ha! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let me answer a question or two…**

**Mysterysolvers1: Each story differs. Obviously, if they are at Camp Half-Blood, they are still teenagers. And if it says something like they are in a house (like chapter 1) then they are older. I will try to make the settings more clear. Thanks for pointing that out to me!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Wonderful! You are all so kind. Also, thank you for your suggestions, but this story is only going to be focused on Annabeth and Percy. I'm thinking about making another story that includes your ideas though! Thank you for everybody's feedback.**

**This one is going to be about Annabeth taking the knife for Percy. I know there is a lot of talking between them but, what if they just had maybe five minutes just to talk about Annabeth on her deathbed. Might have a bit of goodbyes too. Enjoy!**

I walked into the room and saw Annabeth on the couch like bed. I rushed over to her side. Her eyes were closed and her head was rolled to one side. I laid a hand on her leg and she awoke with a start. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared around, afraid that something were going to attack her off guard.

I calmed her down and she locked her eyes in with me. Her arm was wrapped in a bandage which was soaked with nectar. The table beside her had a small stock of nectar and ambrosia. I broke off a piece and fed her slowly allowing her to chew each bite. I looked at her arm and from the limited sight I had, it looked pretty bad. Ethan had stabbed her with a poisonous knife. Only to protect me. I felt so guilty. I didn't want her to go through this much pain just so I could live. I hung my head in my hands letting a tear drop down. I held onto her hand which was trembling from the pain.

"Please Annabeth, don't die on me." I put my ear on her arm looked down at her feet and the rest of the room. I felt a hand go through my hair and I looked back at her face. A smile crept on her lips despite the immense pain she was feeling.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Seaweed Brain." She said. Annabeth rolled onto her side and let out a cough that racked her fragile body. Then she rolled back into position and closed her eyes, beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. This made me feel even worse. I should've had the knife plunged into my back. I made a mistake and she had to pay for it.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with this fatal flaw."

"I don't doubt for one second this was a bad choice, Percy" I smiled and brushed a stand of blonde hair from her face. Even when she was in a lot of pain, she was still a beauty to look at.

"I am going to kill Ethan. I am going to kill Ethan and he will die. Don't worry Annabeth, he won't get away with this. I am going to make sure of that." I could feel the hanger bubbling inside of me. I knew it wasn't right to take revenge and I definitely knew it was horrible to kill another demigod but that didn't stop me from thinking of the ways I would kill him. a

I thought about Annabeth and her life. She was an intelligent and beautiful girl. She deserved better. A loving set of parents, friends who were with her, and a permanent spot in the world. She shouldn't be laying on a bed dying, or always on the run and in danger. I guess considering the situation her parents put her in, she had made the best of it. I was glad to be a part of her life.

I let her sleep for a while. I pulled up a chair and stayed with her awhile. Sometimes in her sleep she would roll her head, groan or say hello to no one who was there. I heard her mutter something about architecture, knowing where she was in her dream, it was better than having a bad arm. Her wounded limb would flinch and that made me worry. But the ambrosia and nectar would do their job alright.

When she finally opened her eyes they were unfocused again. They scanned the room looking for something. My eyelids were getting heavier and dropping quicker with every blink.

"Where's Percy," She muttered.

I assured that she was safe with a kiss on the hand. I saw her cheeks become rosy and her face flushed. She saw the bags under my eyes and let me sleep. I slouched forward and closed my eyes.

The last thing I remember was her hand squeezing my shoulder as I drifted off. I prayed to the Gods that Annabeth would be safe and I knew it would happen.

**A/N: Yeah… This one is a REALLY short chapter I know. Sorry about that. I felt that this was were it should end. I know it wasn't exactly like it was said in the book so deal with it if you don't like it. Dare you to flame me (Insert smiley face here!). Enjoy your day!**


End file.
